


Heaven is a place on Earth with you

by marta_who



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marta_who/pseuds/marta_who
Summary: Just plotless Destiel smut.





	

Dean and Castiel rushed inside Dean's bedroom, sharing a kiss, slow and gentle at first, but gradually putting more and more passion into it as Dean shut closed the door behind him with a kick and swiftly locked it, without leaving Cas' lips for a second.

As the kiss was deepening even more, Dean moved his wet lips, that still had Castiel's sweet and pleasant taste all over them, to his neck, lightly biting down on the warm and smooth flesh, sucking and licking, feeling the vibrations of it as Cas let out low, little moans.

With Dean's mouth still on his neck, Cas started taking off his trench coat first, then his jacket, so he was left in his white shirt and blue tie. 

Noticing he was taking initiative, Dean, with a pleased smile on his face, left his neck and took a step back to look at him, lips flexed in a shy smile. Cas looked so cute, a dreamy look in his blue eyes, shining like diamonds. Dean wanted to kiss him again, so he gripped his tie with his right hand, while his left one fell resting on Castiel's waist. He started loosening the tie and managed to take it off before beginning to unbutton the shirt, without stopping the action of their tongues and lips. When Cas was finally shirtless, Dean fiercely began to run his hands all over his chest and back, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin and toned muscles, rubbing their bodies together so he could feel the angel's growing erection inside his pants.

Breaking the kiss with a beautiful wet sound, Dean turned him, leading him towards the bed, his warm hands spontaneously tracing down his spine, making him shiver with pleasure.

Castiel lay down, Dean hurriedly took his own plaid shirt off, tossed it somewhere on the ground, did the same with his black t-shirt, and followed him, placing his knees on both sides of his legs, so his crotch was rubbing against the other's butt.

After placing his hands on Cas' firm hips, Dean started placing soft, wet kisses from the nape of his neck down to his shoulder blades, enjoying the sweet taste of his skin on the tongue.

After struggling for a moment, Dean managed to get up, retreating a little from his position so he was kneeling on the edge of the mattress. He brought his hands to the hem of Cas' pants, gently caressing the silky skin of his lower back. After struggling a bit, Dean eventually managed to undo the pants and swiftly pulled them out, along with the underwear, tossing everything aside before heading toward Castiel's feet to take off his shoes and socks. He then took a moment to look at how incredibly beautiful the angel appeared lying down on his stomach like that, the inner side of his ankles touching Dean's knees, his skin shiny in the soft, warm light.

Dean reached down to place a kiss on his lower back, while gripping his butt tight with his right hand, squeezing the toned but soft cheek in his fingers and started kissing his way down to it. When he finally got his lips on Cas' ass, he began to leave soft kisses and run his tongue around his hole, teasing him and making him quiver.

Cas was trying so hard to keep quiet, but what Dean was doing with his mouth and tongue was doing nothing but making him eager for more.

Without even noticing, he spontaneously started rubbing his hard cock against the soft fabric of Dean's pale blue bedsheets, in desperate need for release. 

Dean noticed, smiling pleased against Cas. Understanding his partner was in need for more, he brought his tongue right on the entrance and started thrusting it inside the angel's hole, slowly but deeply.

Cas couldn't help but let out a loud moan that gave Dean goosebumps. The man's tongue felt amazing inside him, hot and wet, but it still wasn't enough. He needed more.

"Dean..." he hardly managed to say between his longing groans. "Please..." 

Hearing Castiel's begging made Dean lose whatever self control had been holding him back. He quickly removed his tongue from Cas and turned him on his back, so they were facing.

After quickly stepping out of his jeans and shoes and tossing his underwear aside, he reached for the bedside table and opened the small drawer. After digging into it for a second, Dean found the small bottle of lube he used to always keep there. He opened it and put some on his fingertips.

"Spread your legs a bit wider" he gently whispered to the angel, who didn't wait a second to oblige him.

Dean brought his hand between Cas’ legs, taking his time. When he inserted one lubricated finger, Cas sharply breathed in, looking with adoration at the other man while he slowly fucked his hole a few times with his index. Cas was starting to feel more and more relaxed, his body getting accustomed to the feeling. Dean then started to gently add his middle finger after quickly massaging the still tight rim, gazing back at Castiel, marveling at the hungry look on the angel's beautiful blue eyes.

Without breaking the eye contact, he managed to fit both his fingers inside and started moving them in circular motions, taking his time, wanting to make sure Cas was ready before taking him. 

Cas, still not looking away from Dean, was now shaking with impatience. He wanted to feel Dean's cock inside him so bad... he wanted to come so bad...

He suddenly let out a high-pitched moan, and Dean understood he had found a sweet spot inside Cas, and he waited a moment before letting his fingers stroke on it again, this time more softly, wanting to tease him a little bit.

"...mmh Dean" moaned Cas, in an attempt to embolden Dean to go a bit further.

Dean, who was touching his own dick with his free hand, realized Castiel was right, it was time to take this to another level. He desperately wanted to be inside him, feel his soft heat around his aching cock.

He removed his slippery finger with a wet sound and gripped the bottle of lube that he had left sitting on the bed, taking a handful of the oily stuff. After putting some on his hard cock, he set the head on Cas' entrance, kneeling between his spread open legs before gradually lowering his whole body down towards Castiel's, settling his forearms at his sides. The two men looked deeply into each other's eyes, their foreheads inches away, their noses brushing. Dean slightly lowered his head and pushed his lips against Cas' in a chaste, warm kiss, before rocking his hips forward to thrust into him.

Castiel felt so full, in a wonderful way, and it took him a few seconds to adjust to the new, overwhelming feeling. After letting out a low groan, Dean gave him a questioning glance, lifting his eyebrows with a caring look in his shiny green eyes. He was feeling more and more nervous. He really wanted Cas to enjoy this, he wanted to take care of him, make him feel good. 

Cas moved his head in a hasty nod, to reassure Dean it was okay, he was doing okay. He knew how uneasy he was feeling: despite his experience, he was still new to this kind of thing, Castiel was the only guy he'd ever been with and he feared he could somehow screw something up.

Encouraged by Cas' eyes, Dean started moving inside him, pulling out a bit before going back in, repeating this movement at a slow and steady pace, going deeper and deeper each time. His thrusts were long and painfully unhurried, Cas could tell he was still feeling unsure, he had beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and nose and goosebumps all over his arms and shoulders. He thought Dean had never looked as beautiful as he looked in that precise moment. 

Cas, trying to soothe Dean, reached his freckled cheek with his right hand and lightly caressed him with his thumb, while letting his left hand rest on his muscular shoulder. Dean looked at him in awe and the two of them let go in a hot, passionate kiss.

Feeling the urge for more, Dean began to gradually thrust faster and faster into Castiel, who was now squirming and groaning beneath him, their lips still brushing.

As everything inside him was building up bit by bit, Cas automatically brought down his hand to stroke his own cock, moaning Dean's name as if, of all the languages he knew, it was the only word he remembered. The head of Dean's dick then brushed against his prostate one, two, three, four times and he came messily all over his own stomach and hand with a series of loud moans, before watching Dean find release as well after a few more thrusts and collapsing heavily onto him.

Cas felt blissful. His body completely relaxed, every nerve inside him tingling in a pleasing way, Dean's skin soft and sticky with sweat against his own and his lover's hot breath tickling his neck. 

That was heaven. He was in heaven. Well, not actual heaven, he would never again be welcome there. This was heaven on Earth. The metaphorical heaven humans liked to talk about. Even better than real heaven, he would think. And, in that moment, the only heaven he cared about.

In the meanwhile, Dean had peacefully drifted into sleep on top of him, Cas running his fingers through his dark blond hair. They both had to go clean up, but Cas didn't want to wake him up. Not yet. For now he just wanted to enjoy his own personal little slice of heaven.


End file.
